The 89th Hunger Games: Suicide
by epictomguy
Summary: Welcome!Come try your luck and watch 24 tributes die or live depending on the whims of the Game makers and may the odds be ever in your favor!SYOT OPEN
1. Chapter 1

**Suicide: The 89th Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>I watched as the Head Game maker for the past two Hunger Games sat down. His name was Ajax Hero. He wasn't much of a hero, in my opinion. "You see, Ajax," I began, "The 87th Hunger Games were acceptable. We had a District 9 victor, and that was fine. I told you that people wouldn't watch it this year if you didn't make it better, though. Well, the 88th Hunger Games were even less interesting, resulting in a District 12 victor. So I guess, Ajax, we will have to find a new Head Game maker." Ajax started to raise his hand, as if he was trying to say something in a classroom.<p>

"Mr President, please give me another chance. Was it my fault that the Tribute from District 4 fell from the cliff?" He questioned my importance, my reason for summoning him here, and so he questioned his life.

"Well you see Ajax, you could have stopped that. How many resources do we give you? Three billion credits to buy as much tech as you want, in order to stop things like this happening. What more could you have needed?" Ajax cringed back in his chair.

"I don't need that, give the Game makers a pay raise," Ajax protested from his seat.

"So I guess the 1.5 billion credits that you wasted could have saved the Games from being a flop?" He looked remorseful at that comment. The Districts watched it, true. It was mandatory. But in the Capitol, only half of the usual 54 million had tuned in to watch it; an absolute failure by my standards. "So we killed your family," I continued bluntly, "And now you have two options: live unemployed and shamed, or die." He looked shocked, overwhelmed. After a moment, he whispered his answer.

"Life." And as if he thought would just get to run free, he stood up and walked away towards the door.

"Oh no," I ushered him back, and signalled for two Avoxes to strap him to his chair. "You see, I will let you live, but it will be a pitiful existence. My two servants here," I gestured to the Avoxes, "are going to break your fingers, one by one. While they're doing that, you'll get to relive the death of your family, over and over again." I rose took a step back from the man. The Avoxes closed in on him. I heard him shout furiously at me before the sound was replaced by a scream, and I smiled. Time to find a new Head Game maker.

* * *

><p>An:

**Hi, and thanks for reading the opening chapter of Suicide.**

**I hope you've enjoyed it. If you'd like to submit a Tribute, head over to my profile and copy the submission form that you'll find over there. The deadline for submissions is 1.12.14. so make sure you get your Tribute in before then!**

**Thanks again,**

**epictomguy.**


	2. Chapter 2: sponsoring

**Hi guys! It's been a while and I still have lots of places open. The form is on my profile, and here is the sponsoring stuff.**

**So each district will have a mentor that will hand out the sponsor points and stuff. All you have to do is PM ME and ask to be a mentor for a district, and I will say yes or no. If I say no, I will give you a similar district (like if you asked for district 1 and someone had already taken it then I would give you 2). Here is what you can spend points on:**

Clothing:

Coat: 90 points

5 Hair bands: 10 points

Hairbrush: 10 Points

Trousers: 30 points

Shirt: 40 points

Shoes: 50 points

Gloves: 20 points

Onesie: 80 points

Sleeping bag: 70 points

Weapons:

Trident: 1800 points

Spear: 900 points

Sword: 600 points

Scythe: 500 points

Javelin: 400 points

Slingshot: 100 points

Bow: 500 points

6 Throwing Knives: 150 points

Machete: 200 points

Penknife: 100 points

Mace: 300 points

Baton: 300 points

Whip: 250 points

Crossbow: 1000 points

Axe: 500 points

Pickaxe: 600 points

Net: 200 points

Gunpowder: 150 points

Sickle: 300 points

Survival:

Coil of rope: 200 points

Waterproof cloth: 500 points

Good knife: 700 points

Kindling: 400 points

Compass: 150 points

Bag: 100 points

Map: 1000 points

Water: 1 – 400 points

Water: 2 – 750 points

Water: 3 – 1050 points

Iodine: 500 points

First aid kit (all you can imagine): 500 points

First aid kit (basic kit): 300 points

First aid kit (puny kit): 50 points

Torch: 50 points

Tent: 200 points

Matches: 150 points

Food:

Meat strips: 100 points

Granola: 100 points

Fruit: 100 points

Meal (small): 200 points

Meal (medium): 400 points

Meal (large): 600 points

Meat feast: 700 points

Pizza feast: 1000 points

Roast dinner (specify one): chicken/turkey/pheasant, 800 points

Broth: 220 points

How to earn points:

Positive/constructive comments: 100 points

Negative comments: –200 points

Mention me in a story: 700 points

Follow/favorite me/story each: 150 points

Submit a tribute: 600 points

Answer a question: 200 points

Be the first to answer the question correctly: 500 points

Just tell me who to spend it on and I will get it sorted!

**Question:**

**How much tesserae has District 7 taken so far?**

**Thanks for reading, and please submit tributes and positive comments!**


	3. Chapter 3: district 1 pre games

**hi guys here is the district 1 pre reaping chapter the reason I didn't include two povs was because the two people were included in this short chapter , these first chapters up until training will be short until the games start.**

Name: Luxi Madder

Age: 17

The first tribute comes toward me with a sword wobbling in his feeble hands. He must be what, thirteen? My first knife buries itself in his head. He falls back almost immediately, and I run for the two tributes fighting at the cornucopia. I pick up a nearby sword and lunge for the first tribute. He falls back onto my sword, and I am forced to drop it. The second tribute, who is much older than the previous two, throws a throwing axe at my head, but his aim is way off. He must be from one of the middle districts – well fed, but no training.

"Ha, missed me," I shout before lobbing a knife at him. He dodges it and lunges for another axe, but I kick him in the face.

"You bi–" he starts to say, but he falls over. Behind him is the District Two boy, a handful of knives in his hand, ready to throw one at me. I quickly grab an axe and get ready to hurl it at him.

"I see we're the last two left. Have fun while I was gone?" he asks, adjusting the straps on his pack. I know this isn't real but still – he's such a bastard, taking all of our supplies. Mutts rise from the ground, shaped like snakes, and he steps back.

I don't reply, just dodge the snake-like mutt lunging at me. The snake's head drops off with one hit with the axe. I pull the weapon free and throw it at him.

He dodges and throws a knife at me. I'm too slow, I can't get out of the way––

The holo turns off. I failed. I never fail. I haven't failed for years – not since I was twelve.

A voice comes behind me. "Sorry, mate, but Careers need to do better than that!"

I turn and see a boy with thick shoulders and defined muscles, his short brown hair flopping just a little over his forehead. Tommy Malory.

He's the most annoying person in the district – well, apart from all the girls with their ditsy dyed blonde hair and their blue eyes. Though I can't say much, because they probably call me that black-haired weird girl with her posh family or something.

"Tommy," I snap. "How long were you watching me?"

"Err... since the bloodbath started. I heard you were my district partner, so I came to assess your skill. I would give you a ten, even though you died!"

District partner! Tommy Malory my district partner? I mean, he's clearly in love with me, but that's a completely different matter…

I cross my arms. "You mean I'm going into the arena with you? I thought they decided it would be Wesley."

"No, he's sick, so it's me!" He smiles.

No. No, this is hell…..

* * *

><p>Sponsor question: Who threw an axe at Haymitch in the 50th Hunger Games?<p>

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 submit!

Hi guys this is the closing date for my syot so please can you submit your tribute you can sybmit for any place but if you submit for an already taken place I might choose the other one so it is easier to choose the open place,thx for reading and here is the question

Who is your favourite victor there is no right awnser but I like to see peoples opinions and it has to be why you like them

This chapter is only open for this day so don't review on this chapter review on previous ok!


End file.
